clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Comics: Volume 1
The first volume of comics. Comics from the website and other comics are in this book. Polo Field stated that a second volume was not made due to time-consumption and financial reasons.https://twitter.com/tigerwolfgames/status/841706637421293568 Description This super-silly book of Club Penguin comics is sure to tickle your funny bone! It includes tons of all-new funnies, plus your favorite classic comics from the site! Sections *Waddle On *Around Club Penguin *Puffles, Puffles, Puffles *Famous Friends *All Fun and Games Comics 'Waddle On' ''-three pre-panels are shown, each one has snowflake-'' Panel 1: Penguin 1: Squee! Panel 2: Penguin 1: Wow, guys, look, it's snowing! The first snow of the season! Panel 3: Penguin 2: That's great...except the season is summer. Penguin 3: Yeah. And there's always snow. ---- Panel 1: Penguin 1: Nothing here. Penguin 2: Still nothing? Panel 2: Penguin 3: Are you sure he said the pin was here? Penguin 2: Positive! He said it was somewhere in the Lounge. Panel 3: Penguin 2: Well, I'm tired of looking. I'm sitting down. Panel 4: ''-pointy kind of pin is on chair-'' Penguin 2: YEE-OW! Panel 5: Penguin 3: Found it! Penguin 1: Yay! ---- Panel 1: Penguin 1: So, over here we have the pizza shop. It's where you get your pizzas and what-have-you. Panel 2: Penguin 1: This is the-uh-sporty sports. You can buy, hmmm...looks like shoes and a sled-and oh, look! I think that's a ball over there. Panel 3: This is the surf...place. Let's see...got some fire over there, some trees and stuff. There's some penguins swimming. Uhmmmm... Panel 4: Penguin 2: You have no idea what you're saying, do you? Penguin 1: I just wanted the hat. ---- Panel 1: -''penguins are talking in code''- Panel 2: Penguin 1: What do suppose they're saying? Penguin 2: Hm? I don't know. Maybe they're speaking in another language? Panel 3: -Penguin 1 is confused- Penguin 2: Well, they're less confusing than the penguins who only talk in expressions. Panel 4: -''a penguin is happy, and the other is sick''- ---- Why The Club Penguin Times doesn't include weather reports/5-Day Forecast Panel 1: Thursday: Penguin 1: It's going to be cold today! Panel 2: Friday: Penguin 1: Looks like it's still cold out there, penguins. Make sure you bundle up! Panel 3: Saturday: Penguin 1: Well, still cold, so...stay bundled up, I guess. Panel 4: Sunday: Penguin 1: Guess what? It's cold out. Panel 5: Monday: -''sign reads "Yes it's still cold"''- ---- Panel 1: ''-Penguin is whistling-'' Panel 2: -''penguin wearing moose head shows up-'' Penguin: Wha-? Panel 3: -''penguin wearing Squidzoid costume shows up-'' Penguin: EEE! Panel 4: -''penguin wearing dragon costume shows up-'' ''-Penguin runs away-'' Penguin: I don't even know where I am anymore! ---- Panel 1: Penguin 1: Hey, what's going on? Penguin 2: Why aren't you dressed? Penguin 3: Yeah, it's the Medieval Party! Panel 2: Penguin 1: I didn't know! I'll have something awesome next time, you guys. Panel 3: f... Penguin 1: Forsooth! Yon-hey! Where are all your costumes? Panel 4: Penguin 2: What, for the Medieval Party? Penguin 3: That ended, like, yesterday. Penguin 4: Yeah. We're all about this rock now. Panel 5: -''Penguin 1 is confused while other penguins stare at rock''- Panel 6: -''Penguin 1 stares at rock with other penguins''- ---- Panel 1: Penguin: I've done it! I just invented an invisibility machine! Panel 2: Penguin: As you can see, I've made my friend invisible. Panel 3: penguin's friend taps on penguin's shoulder Panel 4: penguin's pupils get small and looks at friend while friend waves Panel 5: penguin looks at machine Panel 6: Penguin: Do you know how to fix toasters? ---- Panel 1: Penguin 1: Guess what I'VE got?? Penguin 2: What? Panel 2: Penguin 1: 3-D glasses! Penguin 2: Yeah, I've got some, too. Panel 3: Penguin 1: Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time to enter... Panel 4: Penguin 1: The THIRD DIMENSION!!! Panel 5: Penguin 1: Oh WOW! Panel 6: Penguin 2: What? ---- Panel 1: Penguin 1: Oh no! Panel 2: Penguin 1: Guys, come quick! We've got a fire! Panel 3: -''shows firefighter penguins putting out campfire''- Panel 4: Penguin 2: You can always tell who's a new firefighter, huh? Penguin 1: Good job, men! 'Around Club Penguin' Panel 1: ''-Penguin 2 carries chair-'' Penguin 1: What are you doing? Penguin 2: Didn't you hear? There's an igloo decorating contest! Panel 2: Penguin 2: I'm doing such a good job, I'll get first prize for sure! Panel 3: Penguin 1: I highly doubt that. Penguin 2: What? Why? Panel 4: Penguin 1: Because this is the Coffee Shop! Penguin 2: I was hoping that still counted. ---- Panel 1: Penguin 1 (thinking): Hmmm, I wonder what would happen if I turned it by hand instead of snowballs. Panel 2: penguin turns the target using only flippers Panel 3: penguin keeps turning the target using only flippers Panel 4: penguin falls off ladder and a giant jack-in-the-box comes out of clock ---- Panel 1: Penguin 1: You're fired! -Penguin 2 is confused- Panel 2: Penguin 3: Hey, boss. Where are the plates? Penguin 1: You're fired. Panel 3: Penguin 4: No, you're fired! I'm the boss now. Panel 4: Penguin 1: Aw. ---- Panel 1: Penguin 1: You look tired! Hard day? Penguin 2: You have no idea. Panel 2: Penguin 2: Whew! Started this morning with a crew of drillers at the Iceberg, but then there was this bunch of robots who broke us up and I got turned into a robot. Panel 3: Penguin 2: So I was wandering around with the other robots, and then a cheerleader chased us all away. Can you believe that? One cheerleader. Robots these days. Penguin 1: Goodness! Panel 4: Penguin 2: Anyway, after an afternoon of making candy pizzas, I just needed to come in for a cup of coffee. After this, I've got to go direct a play at the Stage! Penguin 1: Sounds like a full day! ---- Panel 1: ''-"under construction" stage in the Lighthouse-'' Penguin 1: What's that? Penguin 2: I don't know. It's still under construction. Panel 2: Penguin 1: Hey! Let's help build it, guys! Panel 3: ''-penguins are drilling on construction-'' -''stage is destroyed''- Panel 4: Penguin 1: That... usually works. ---- Panel 1: ''-penguin is shown drilling into Iceberg'' Panel 2: penguin is still drilling, even though it's nighttime Panel 3: penguin is still drilling in the morning Panel 4: Penguin 2: Maybe you should give up...? Panel 5: Penguin 1: IT'LL TIP! 'Puffles, Puffles, Puffles' Panel 1: -penguin is making snow igloo- Panel 2: -penguin is figuring out if the snow igloo is at the right angle or not- Panel 3: -penguin is looking confident about sculpture- Panel 4: -penguin is devastated to see that yellow puffle made successful sculpture of Town- ---- Panel 1: Penguin 2: I'm trying to teach my puffle some new tricks. Panel 2: Penguin 2: Sit, Fluffy, sit! Panel 3: -penguins are shown staring at puffle- Panel 4: Penguin 1: Is it sitting? Penguin 2: I have no idea. ---- Panel 1: Penguin 1: Game show at my igloo! Big prizes! Big fun! Penguin 2: Wanna try it out? Penguin 3: Yeah, why not? Panel 2: Penguin 2: Laziest game show ever! There aren't even any buzzers! Penguin 3: What the-? Panel 3: Penguin 1: Moo hoo ha ha! Now you've fallen into my trap! My invisible cage has you now! Panel 4: Penguin 2: Hey, you wanna just go play some Mancala? Penguin 3: Yeah, sure. Let's get out of here. Panel 5: Penguin 1: Nooo! You cannot escape! For not only is the cage invisible... it's also electric! Bzt! Bzt! Panel 6: Penguin 1: Well...You'll never escape my attack puffles! -Penguin 2 and Penguin 3 leave- Panel 7: C'mon, puffles. I thought we went over this! ---- Panel 1: Penguin 1: Hey! What're you up to? Panel 2: Penguin 2: Just taking my puffle for a walk. Panel 3: Puffle 1: Hey! What're you up to? Panel 4: Puffle 2: Just taking my penguin for a walk. You know how they can get. ---- Panel 1: Penguin 1 (writing): It's been a week since I've tried to infiltrate puffle society. Panel 2: Penguin 1 (writing): I don't think I've learned anything yet, but I refuse to give up. I still don't even know how they communicate. All they seem to do is just sit around...smiling at each other. Panel 3: -Penguin 1 stares at the puffles, who are smiling at each other- Panel 4: Penguin 1 (writing): I think I've wasted a week of my life. 'Famous Friends' Panel 1: -Rockhopper is seen sailing ship- Panel 2: Rockhopper: Gasp! Panel 3: -Migrator is about to hit an iceberg- Rockhopper: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Panel 4: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Panel 5: OOOOOOOO- -Migrator bumps into iceberg- ---- Panel 1: Gary's Failed Designs Panel 2: Ski Lift 1000 -penguins are getting shook off ski lift- Panel 3: Toaster 1000 -toaster is blasting toast at penguin- Panel 4: Orange Juice 1000 -oranges explode- ---- Panel 1: -''penguins are excited for Cadence's 1st dance lessons''- Panel 2: Cadence: Well, hey! Good to see you all. Why don't we start with you guys showing me your moves? Panels 3, 4, 5, 6: -''penguin is dancing badly''- Panel 7: Cadence: Wow... We've, uh, got a lot of work ahead of us. ---- Panel 1: Penguin 1: Sensei! Please share with us your wisdom. Panel 2: Sensei: The wisest penguin, knows every journey begins, with a single step Panel 3: Sensei: And that it's easy, to sound very wise if you, say things in haiku Panel 4: Penguin 1: ... You got that from a fortune cookie, didn't you? Panel 5: Sensei: ... Panel 6: -smoke appears everywhere- Sensei: NINJA VANISH! ---- Panel 1: Gary: Hello, everyone! Today we'll be testing my Pirate Translator 3000 on Rockhopper. Panel 2: Rockhopper: Avast and ahoy me hearties! Shiver me timbers! I have a blimey thirst that could sunder the seven seas! Smartly now, sailors, be there a buccaneer or landlubber to be me bucko and plunder me some cow's grog? Panel 3: Gary's machine: Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk? Panel 4: Penguin 1: Did he really say that? Rockhopper: Arrrrrrrr... Gary's machine: Yessssssss... ---- Panel 1: Aunt Arctic: I'm so tired! But I still have an article due for tomorrow... Panel 2: Aunt Arctic: Yawn. I'll have to write it right after I wake up. -''puffles are looking concerned''- Panel 3: -''puffles type on Aunt Arctic's typewriter''- Panel 4: Aunt Arctic: Gasp! What's this? Panel 5: Aunt Arctic: Did you write my article for me? Aw. Thank you, my dears. You may have really saved my bacon! Panel 6: -''paper has a bunch of random letters on it''- Panel 7: -''Aunt Arctic is frustrated''- ---- Panel 1: Penguin 1 (thinking): I can't believe I get to play Mancala with Rockhop Panel 2: er this is so amazing look!!! He's making a move wh Panel 3: n Rockhopper's amazing I can't wait to tell a Panel 4: Rockhopper: Arrr...Ye be takin' yer turn? Penguin 1 (thinking): Heeee He just talked to meeee ---- Panel 1: Gary: Behold! My latest-and possibly greatest-invention yet! Panel 2: -''Gary removes tarp'' Panel 3: Gary: The Cheese 3000! Panel 4: -''penguins are staring at it funny''- Panel 5: Penguin 1: It looks like cheese. Panel 6: Gary: Cheese 3000 Panel 7: Penguin 1: It tastes like cheese. Gary: And ink! References Category:2009 Category:Real life books